1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector that projects an image on a projection surface, and a method of controlling a projector.
2. Related Art
In the related art, in projectors that project an image onto a projection surface, a projector having a function of correcting distortion of a projection image by using a captured image obtained by capturing an image of the projection surface is known (for example, refer to JP-A-2010-128102). The projector described in JP-A-2010-128102 measures a positional relationship between the projection surface and the projector and performs trapezoidal distortion correction of the projection image.
In a case where the projector has the function of capturing an image of the projection surface, the captured image can be used in a process of correcting distortion of the projection image, and in other processes. On the other hand, the function of correcting the distortion of the projection image is a function which is highly convenient to a user and which is important to the projector.